Corazón Partió
by Prongs7
Summary: Los chicos estan en su ultimo curso en la escuela de Hogwarts. Harry es testigo de una situación nada agradable ¿Hermione besandose con....? ¿que hara Harry al respecto? ¿Que pasacuando las cosas se malintrepetan?. Es un song fic. continuacion de Quie


CORAZON PARTIO  
N/A: Bueno aquí esta la continuación de quiero morir en tu veneno, espero les guste y esta no la escribí en pensamientos ya que se me hacia algo mucho mas difícil, por lo tanto tendrá diálogos. Bueno esta seria la tercera parte que se llama corazón partió y como lo dice el nombre tratare de una "desilusión amorosa" amorosa. Una pequeña introducción: HARRY ES TESTIGO DE UNA SITUACION NADA AGRADABLE ¿HERMIONE BESANDOSE CON.? ¿QUE HARA HARRY AL RESPECTO? ¿Qué PASA CUANDO UNO MALINTREPETA LAS COSAS?. Please dejen mensajes no sean malitos/as ( *********************************************************************** **************  
  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío. Tiritas pa este corazón partío, pa este corazón partío. Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres, que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene... Y, qué sé yo, pero miénteme aunque sea, dime que algo queda entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo, ni el dolor.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Harry iba rumbo a la sala común, con una felicidad enorme, ya que desde la mañana no había podido estar ni un momento a solas con Hermione y habían quedado en verse en la sala común para disfrutar un momento de privacidad entre ellos.  
  
Pero su gran felicidad se vino abajo, sus ojos salían de orbita y su boca casi llegaba hasta el suelo al ver a su amada Hermione besándose con otro(N/A: no les diré con quien hasta más adelante jejejejejeje). Se quedo de piedra observando la nada agradable situación, sintiendo un dolor mucho más fuerte que una dosis de cruciatus juntas justo en su corazón, al ver como se besaban. Aunque no podía ver bien a Hermione puesto que se encontraba tras su "amante", pero Harry sabía que era su Hermione, aunque esperaba con todo el corazón estar equivocado, pero sabía que no lo estaba podía reconocer su dulce aroma aun a kilómetros de distancia y ese hermoso cabello castaño la delataban. Suponía que estaba encantada de la vida besándose a escondidas con él y pensando quien sabe desde cuando lo hacía.  
  
Harry quería ir y alejar a su Hermione de ese maldito, pero no podía él no era su dueño y por lo tanto ella podría hacer con su vida lo que le diera su gana y amar a quien ella quisiera, aunque como se lo había dicho anteriormente sacrificaría su amor con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Mientras mas observa la "escenita", en más y más pedazos pequeños se hace su corazón, se iba destrozando poco a poco y quien diría que el causante de todo eso sería nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que lo había hecho feliz durante estos 6 años en el colegio(N/A: ya están en séptimo).  
  
Ya no quería seguir ahí quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible. Deseaba que esto no fuera otra cosa más que una desagradable pesadilla de la cual despertaría pronto, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, sabía que por más que quisiera esto no era un sueño, era realidad. Quería llorar, quería desahogarse, se sentía traicionado, solo, triste, un sin fin de emociones mezcladas. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Se dio bruscamente la vuelta y con paso lento se fue alejando.  
  
Debido a que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos e iba caminando cabizbajo, no sabía por donde andaba y se dio de lleno contra una de las tantas estatuas que había en el castillo, haciendo un ruido sumamente fuerte, haciendo que está se tambaleara y le cayera encima provocando que las gafas salieran disparadas y que diera un grito de dolor, recibiendo a cambio un ojo morado, una pierna lastimada y a la estatua encima suyo.  
  
HARRY!!!! - se escucharon dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina. Estas eran las de Hermione y Ron, sus mejores amigos(N/A: Ron no era el que se besaba con Hermione, el venía del Gran Comedor y al escuchar el ruido fue a averiguar que había pasado y aclaro que Hermione no se dio cuenta que Harry la había visto, besándose con no les diré quien).  
  
Harry, ¿estás bien? - Le pregunto un muy preocupado Ron - deja te ayudo con esa cosa - termino no esperando respuesta y arrodillándose junto a Harry y en vano tratando de mover la pesada estatua. Mientras tanto Hermione le indico a uno de los curiosos que estaban ahí que fueran por el Profesor Dumbledore y por Madame Pomfrey e inmediatamente después se hinco cerca de donde sobresalía la cabeza de Harry y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla a lo que él intento moverse, pero no podía; quiso gritarle que no lo tocara; pero no le salían palabras; así que solamente la estaba observando de una manera indiferente y resentida. Pero ella estaba muy entretenida sollozando como para darse cuenta de las miradas frías que ahora le mandaba su novio.  
  
Minutos más tarde llegaron el Profesor Dumbledore acompañado por Madame Pomfrey y la Profesora Mc. Gonagall.  
  
Profesor Dumbledore me puede dar una mano por favor - le pregunto un adolorido Ron al director de la escuela.  
  
No se preocupe señor Weasley, solo hágase a un lado por favor - dijo el director sacando su varita de su túnica- rápido señor Weasley, tenemos que llevar a Harry a la enfermería- Ron se aparto rápidamente y el director invoco un hechizo levitador sobre la estatua, la cual inmediatamente se quito de encima de Harry.  
  
Harry respiro profundamente, ya tenía un dolor menos, ahora solo quedaban tres: su pierna y su ojo; y Hermione. Los dos primeros rápidamente sanan, pero se preguntaba si el otro sanaría algún día. Mientras pensaba en esto la profesora Mc. Gonagall invoco una camilla para llevar a Harry hasta la enfermería.  
  
Harry sintió una calida sensación en su mejilla y recordó que junto a él estaba el ser que mas lo había hecho sufrir, inclusive el que le había causado mucho más dolor que Voldemort. Se aparto bruscamente de ella provocando que se escuchara un crack proveniente de su pierna, con lo cual suelta un pequeño gemido de dolor. Hermione lo observa extrañada, observa fijamente esos ojos verdes, intenta leer lo que pensaba Harry, no consiguiendo nada. Aquellos ojos que podía leer como si de un libro se tratase ahora se le había cerrado de golpe. Aquellos ojos que antes le brindaban seguridad, amor, calor, comprensión fuerza; ahora brindaban sensaciones muy diferentes a la chica: odio, rencor, intimidación, resentimiento.  
  
La joven quedo extrañada por el comportamiento de Harry e intento darle un dulce beso en los labios, a lo que el la detuvo antes de juntarse en un calido beso, el lo deseaba; si lo deseaba y mucho pero no se podía seguir engañando. Hermione ya no lo amaba, ella a amaba a otro, creía que solo estaba con el por lastima, compasión, agradecimiento; pensaba que todos aquellos momentos que vivieron felices acababan de ser tirados por la borda, que para ella no significaron nada, a que diablos estaba jugando. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no dejo que las lágrimas salieran.  
  
Madame Pomfrey ayudo a Harry a subir a la camilla y mientras desaparecían por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts una muy confundida Hermione lo miraba fijamente, como tratando de analizar lo que pasaba con él.  
  
Al llegar a la enfermería madame Pomfrey recostó a Harry en una camilla y Ron se recostaba en otra, ya que el tratar de al tratar de levantar la estatua su espalda hizo crack y se quedaría esa noche en la enfermería. Mientras los chicos platicaban madame Pomfrey buscaba una poción en una estantería para calmar un poco el dolor de los chicos.  
*********************************************************************** **************  
  
Llévame si quieres a perder, a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué. Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve es corazón que no siente, un corazón que te miente amor. Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti ¿qué fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir? Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
  
*********************************************************************** **************  
Tocaron la puerta, era Hermione. Entro sin esperar que madame Pomfrey le diera su autorización para que pudiera pasar y se sentó junto a la camilla de Harry.  
  
¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto la chica preocupada.  
  
Sí - respondió el chico con sarcasmo y volteando su cabeza hacia el otro lado para no ver a Hermione directo a los ojos - necesitamos hablar - dijo después de unos minutos de silencio  
  
Dime te escucho - respondió la chica un tanto extrañada por lo seriedad con la que hablaba Harry.  
  
Bue-bueno te que-quería de-decir que-que...- no podía seguir le dolía mucho, no quería terminar con Hermione, pero según Harry, eso era lo mejor para ambos.  
  
¿Qué pasa?, Harry - dijo la chica un tanto confundida y preocupada, ya que la única vez que había oído tartamudear a Harry fue el día en que la cito en el lago para declararle su amor.  
  
Tequeriadecirquequieroterminarcontigoqueyanoteamo- Dijo el chico rápidamente, que ni el mismo se entendió.  
  
¿Qué? - Le cuestiono la chica- no te entendí nada, repítemelo por favor Harry-  
  
Pero Ron había entendido algo de lo que Harry dijo "terminar" y "amo", se puso a analizar esas dos palabras detenidamente, tratando de averiguar que fue lo que dijo Harry. Tiempo después finalmente descubrió lo que quiso decir Harry. Pero porque rayos quiere terminar con ella si es tan feliz a tu lado, se cuestionaba una y otra vez el chico pelirrojo mientras veía a su mejor amigo con los ojos como platos.  
  
Bueno Harry ya dime lo que me dijiste que no te entendí nada no te quedes callado porque si..- pero la chica fue interrumpida por un gran grito de Ron.  
  
¿QUE?- estallo finalmente el chico pelirrojo - HARRY COMO QUE YA NO AMAS A HERMIONE- al terminar de decir esa frase se tapo la boca con ambas manos, sabía que el no debía de haberlo dicho, lo sabía, sabía que ella se tenía que enterar por la propia boca de su enamorado, pero como solía hacerlo a veces el metió la pata sin querer. Le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Harry, quien le dijo con un gesto que no se preocupara. El pelirrojo suspiro aliviado e inmediatamente un gritó ensordecedor se hoyo por toda la enfermería.  
  
¿QUE?- exploto la chica al analizar detenidamente lo que grito Ron y con la cara llena de lagrimas - COMO QUE YA NO ME AMAS HARRY JAMES POTTER-. Harry quería decirle que si la amaba, pero no quería tenerla atada a su lado solo por lastima y compasión, ella sería mas feliz al lado de aquel que la beso hace unas horas. Ya que a su lado ella corría peligro, demasiado peligro y él no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa y además se veía tan entretenida en aquel beso que destruyo por completo el alma de Harry, que según él era lo mejor para ambos.  
  
No, ya no te amo - dijo finalmente provocando un hueco mas y mas grande en su alma por cada una de las letras que iba diciendo, trato de verse lo mas tranquilo posible, y no sabía por cuanto tiempo mas podría resistirse esas ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar. Llorar porque fue traicionado, llorar porque fue engañado. Quería morir, ya no le encontraba ningún sentido a su vida.  
  
Pero, ¿Por qué? Que hice mal, en que me equivoque, dime James dímelo - le cuestiono la chica con la voz algo apagada, mientras por su rostro caía un mar de lagrimas.  
  
No eres tu, soy yo y por favor vete de aquí- termino Harry.  
  
TE ODIO HARRY JAMES POTTER - dijo finalmente la chica mientras le daba una sonora cachetada a Harry que casi le tumba los lentes y tras hacer eso salio de la enfermería como alma que lleva el diablo, azotando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta al salir.  
  
Lo siento Hermione, en verdad no quería hacerte sufrir, pero serás más feliz a su lado, lo se aunque me duela admitirlo, eh perdido tu amor para siempre- decía Harry robándose con una mano su mejilla que ahora se encontraba de un color rojo, mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas corrían libremente por su rostro.  
  
*********************************************************************** **************  
  
¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones? ¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone? ¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío? ¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío? ¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero, y bajará la luna para que juguemos? Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío, ¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ron aun seguía con la boca abierta de la impresión ¿Harry y Hermione terminaron? Se cuestionaba a saca segundo. No se la creía, si se lo hubieran contado jamás lo hubiera creído. Bien dice el dicho ver para creer. Poso su vista a donde se encontraba sentado su mejor amigo para comenzar a reprocharlo por jugar así con los sentimientos de Hermione, como era posible que la hubiera echo creer durante tanto tiempo que la amaba y jugar así con sus sentimientos simplemente ella no se merecía todo eso. Cuando iba a comenzar con otro de sus muchos discurso, se quedo algo sorprendido al ver a Harry sollozando silenciosamente, no supo porque pero todo el enojo que tenía se fue extiendo dejando lugar a un Ron preocupado y extrañado por la actitud de su amigo ¿Por qué llorara? Era ahora su cuestionamiento. Se paro de la cama donde estaba él y se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.  
  
Te encuentras bien- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.  
  
Si muy bien, estoy feliz porque acabo de terminar con el amor de mi vida- le respondió el chico con sarcasmo. Ron frunció el ceño.  
  
Haber Harry. ¿Como está eso de que acabas de terminar con el amor de tu vida?.... Si acabas de decir que no la amabas- le pregunto un muy confundido Ron.  
  
Claro que la amo Ron no seas tonto, la amo con todo mi corazón y no se si algún día la podré olvidar- respondió sollozando mucho mas fuerte.  
  
Pero entonces.Si, si la amas ¿Porque rayos le dijiste que ya no la querías y terminaste con ella?- le pregunto ahora muchísimo mas confundido que antes y creyendo que Harry había perdido el quicio y estaba totalmente loco.  
  
Bueno pues.. Ron confió en ti así que te lo diré. Cuando me dirigía a la sala común para encontrarme con Hermione, en uno de los pasillos presencie una escena nada buena-decía mientras inútilmente se trataba de limpiar las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica, ya que donde se limpiaba rápidamente se llenaba de nuevo de lagrimas, ya que caían por su rostro a una gran velocidad y los ojos se le comenzaban a hinchar- Vi a Hermione besándose con(N/A: Ron y yo si oímos lo que dijo Harry, lo siento por ustedes, pero lo sabrán mas adelante ( ¿soy malo?).  
  
¿QUE?- grito su amigo mucho mas fuerte que la vez anterior, causando que Harry se aturdiera un poco- como que Hermione se beso con(N/A:(), no es posible. Harry estás totalmente seguro- el chico de los ojos verdes asintió- Pero como jamás me hubiera esperado eso de Hermione. A no, a mi Hermione me va a escuchar, ya veras como le va a ir conmigo. Ahora si me disculpas con tu permiso me retiro.  
  
Y así el chico pelirrojo salió velozmente de la enfermería, olvidándose por completo que tenía un tremendo dolor de espalda, pero eso no le importaba ahora, lo que el quería era encontrar a una chica de Gryffindor de cabello liso color castaño, ojos marrones y una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
*********************************************************************** **************  
  
Tiritas pa este corazón partío. Tiritas pa este corazón partío Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor. Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo. Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma. pero, sé que después de ti, después de ti no hay nada. Para qué me curaste cuando estaba herío si hoy me dejas de nuevo con el corazón partío.  
  
*************************************************************************  
Pero mientras los chicos tenían esa conversación Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando un rastro acuoso en los pisos de los pasillos de Hogwarts de tanto que lloraba. No se lo creía Harry no la había amado, todo lo que habían vivido no había significado nada para el, aquella noche que le repitió tiernamente millones de veces que la amaba y que ella de tonta le había creído. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Aunque claro ¿Cómo se iba a fijar el famosísimo Harry Potter en una sangre sucia cualquiera como yo?..... Esas y otras cosas se iba repitiendo la chica mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la sala común. Ahora tenía dos dolores, dos malos recuerdos, dos personas a las que odiar, en primer lugar a ese bastardo que se atrevió a besarla(N/A: eso lo explicare en la siguiente continuación de los songs fics) y en segundo lugar el estupido de Potter que había jugado con su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus emociones, con ella y le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos.  
  
Llego a la sala común. Le dio la contraseña al retrato de la dama gorda y se sentó en uno de los sillones, ya que no quería subir al dormitorio de chicas y que Parvati y Lavander le preguntaran que si porque lloraba, ya que por mas que lo quisiera disimular, sus ojos hinchados la delataban.  
  
Minutos más tarde el retrato se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un nada alegre Ron a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
La chica al oír el ruido del retrato al abrirse, se quedo de piedra al ver ahí en la entrada parado a Ron cuando él debería de estar en la enfermería. Ron al verla no pudo evitar sentir lastima por ella, se veía tan vulnerable, tan tierna, tan indefensa, tan triste, tan sola. Trato de desaparecer por completo su enfado y preguntarle exactamente que fue lo que paso en lo de aquella escena que presenció Harry.  
  
Hola Ron ¿que haces por aquí tan temprano?, es que madame Pomfrey te dejo salir tan rápido- le pregunto la chica, tratando de alejar de su mente unos momentos el nombre de Harry Potter.  
  
El chico rápidamente palideció en ese lugar, del enojo que le dio se le había olvidado que tenía un terrible dolor de espalda, que casualmente en ese momento le comenzó a doler de nuevo, aunque ya no era tan doloroso como antes. Pero cuando madame Pomfrey se diera cuenta de que se fue de la enfermería y sin su autorización, seguramente sería su fin.  
  
Ho-hola Hermione- dijo agitadamente, ya que todavía no recuperaba su respiración normal gracias al gran maratón que tubo que correr desde la enfermería hasta la sala común, ya que la distancia entre ambos lugares eran grandes y se hacía mucho más pesado el camino teniendo que subir y subir escaleras. - quieres hablar-termino el chico, mientras tomaba lugar cerca de Hermione.  
  
Esta bien Ron. ¿de que quieres hablar?  
  
El chico se la pensó antes de responder- de Harry- dijo finalmente  
  
A de Potter, ¿Qué pasa con el?- dijo la chica con una voz fría e inusual en ella.  
  
Veras Hermione lo que te tengo que decir es que.. Bueno no debería de meterme en los asuntos de Harry y tuyos pero veras es que el te sigue amando, no corto contigo porque no te amara si no por otra cosa- dijo el chico pelirrojo algo nervioso  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra ante las palabras del pelirrojo y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora a mil por hora, sintiendo que en cada latido, los pedazos de su corazón se juntaban de nuevo. Harry si la amaba, pero entonces porque termino con ella, si la seguía amando porque demonios la dejo. La chica no encontraba ninguna respuesta lógica alguna así que le opto por preguntarle a Ron la razón de la absurda decisión de Harry.  
  
Y...y... entonces ¿porque termino conmigo Ron? - pregunto finalmente.  
  
Ron se la pensó antes de contestar, eso algo sumamente delicado y el tenía que averiguar lo que en verdad paso, ya que no creía que Hermione fuera capaz de traicionar a Harry y ahora no le quedaba ninguna duda al ver algo de esperanza en el rostro de la chica.  
  
Bueno la verdad..la verdad. es que Harry...Harry te vio besándote con (N/A:()- dijo finalmente el Ron.  
  
Hermione se quedo de piedra Harry había visto cuando (N/A:() la beso a la fuerza, por eso estaba tan triste, por eso la miraba de manera indiferente, por eso no dejo que lo besara. El creía que Hermione estaba enamorada de (N/A:() y que lo veía a sus espaldas. Creía que ella estaba con el solo por lastima y agradecimiento.  
  
Hermione le contó todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos y ron la escuchaba atentamente, abriendo los ojos como plato conforme Hermione seguía con su relato.  
  
Hermione no te preocupes sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y que yo te ayudare con Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
  
Hermione le dio un abrazo a Ron en forma de agradecimiento y ambos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar.  
  
*********************************************************************** ************** Quién me va a entregar sus emociones? ¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca le abandone? ¿Quién me tapará esta noche si hace frío? ¿Quién me va a curar el corazón partío? ¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero, y bajará la luna para que juguemos? Dime, si tú te vas, dime cariño mío, ¿quién me va a curar el corazón partío? ¿Quién me va a entregar ...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
N/A: verdad que soy malo al no decirles quien beso a Hermione, pero en la continuación de esté se los diré y contare la versión de Hermione, o sea que el siguiente song tendrá Flash Back. Pero ¿Quién será la persona misteriosa que había besado a Hermione a la fuerza? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso? Dejen rewiews y se los cuento en el siguiente song. Pero dejan rewiews ¿eh? Que si no, no subo el siguiente, si lo pueden tomar como una amenaza jejejejejejeje, son mentiras espero terminar pronto el siguiente y subírselos cuanto antes, lo mas rápido posible ya saben déjenme un REWIEW  
  
P.D: La continuación se llamara Como Te Echo De Menos (de Alejandro Sanz para variar). Se despide: Prongs 


End file.
